Our song
by Pem005
Summary: 3 years later and Kyoko is 21 yrs old now, a successful actress. After winning multiple award as best actress not only in Japan but also in Hollywood she remains humble and caring, kyoko also tries her career in singing and was successful, While Ren is still the no. 1 best actor in the world he never failed to support the one he truly loves how will one song can expose his secret?


3 years later and Kyoko is 21 yrs old now, a successful actress. After winning multiple award as best actress not only in Japan but also in Hollywood she remains humble and caring, she also have her own secret charity that helps a child that was neglected or been abandoned by their parents, kyoko also tries her career in singing and was successful, While Ren is still the no. 1 best actor in the world he never failed to support the one he truly loves how will one song can expose his secret? That he was "CORN"?

The 20th anniversary of LME is going to be held in the imperial hotel where all of the reporters, paparazzi, staff, actors and actresses are invited. Yes Lory Takarada done it going under board with this event upon to the media conference that was being held over the lobby of LME Company Lory announce that get the fans excited.

"I would like to announce to everybody that this party is going to be broadcast live over the world." Lory said seriously while the other who truly knew him knows otherwise.

" if may I ask why would you like this anniversary to be published?" a reporter asked

"because I have a surprise to everyone, Kyoko Mogami will finally come home to attend the party, I know that she always attend the anniversary of the LME but unfortunately for the recent event she wasn't able to attend due to her new movie in United States, but since the movie ended its final shoot she told me that she will be able to come home, where her heart truly belongs."

Lory said dramatically and continues with his announcement "she is also creating a new duet song, which i'm sure everyone was excited to hear."

"And may I asked who is singing with her?" another reporter asked.

"Ah then it wouldn't be surprise, don't you think?" and with that Lory ended the conference leaving the reporters curios about the last statement.

Lory walked straight to his office with a dreamy smile while Sebastian as Kyoko called him just sigh.

Flash Back

 _United States_

"Hello this is Kyoko speaking"

"Oh Hello there Mogami-san" Lory greeted

"Hello President, how are you? How may I help you today?" Kyoko said with a smile on her face being grateful to the man she is speaking right now, because he is also one of the person who helped her to achieve all of her success.

"I am doing very great Mogami-san, I just want to make sure if you are really coming home and if you are going to attend the 20th anniversary party of the LME?" Lory asked knowing the answer to his question after Kotonami confirmed that to him.

"Yes president I will be home finally, and yes I will attend the anniversary I will not miss it to the world after missing the recent anniversary, and I do believe father's and mother flight is tonight but I will follow after the final shooting." she said.

"Okay I am happy to hear that Mogami-san, now I will ask you a favour. If you can please create a new song and sing it on anniversary." Lory said knowing the answer.

"Sure no problem I can create a new song for the party, but what would be the theme of the song? would it be about thanks giving song?" Kyoko asked curiously

"No Mogami, the song will be about strangers meeting accidentally." Lory was grinning now

Kyoko knot her forehead thinking about it and asked "why would be the theme song is about that?"

Lory knows that she will asked this prepare his best answer "well because the first time you came here in the showbiz, you never knew Kotonami-san,Chiori-san, Yashihiro-san, Maria, Ten and me." now Lory is just waiting for her another question.

"But I also never knew Ren by that time." Kyoko smile at mentioning his name it was long time that they dropped the formality, she long accepted her feeling towards the most handsome, and sought by all of the woman in the world as being one of the most successful bachelor in the world she remembers everything they went through and she long accepted that it will be unrequited love.

"yes that is why I want you to create that song, and Mogami-san this is going to be a duet song, you can create the song send it over to us and I will show it to the person that you're going to sing this song with, he might change the lyrics and we will send it back to you for review okay."

Kyoko smiled and agreed.

After that call Lory was bouncing up and down, he Dance all over to his office that time he cannot contain his happiness.

End of flash back.

 _Japan_

Ren is now walking beside his parents they just arrived in Japan, and he already misses Kyoko. No, Kyoko still don't have any idea who he really is, that he is Corn her fairy prince, that he is Kuon the lost son of the person she considered her parents, when her real mother don't give a damn about her, and now she is the most idolized person in the whole world and still humble as ever.

His musing was cut off when he heard his father's phone ringing and Kuu answered the phone.

"Hello Boss!" kuu said upon looking on the screen and saw the name.

"Okay we will be on our way!" Kuu said grinning after talking to the president and looked at his mother.

"We need to go to presidents villa, he have great news for us."

"If it's not about my daughter it will not be great news!" Julie said still upset by letting Kyoko left behind they never thought that she will attend the party.

"Oh my dear, this is about our daughter, and it seems boss just finds a way how we can solve the problem." Kuu said putting his arm around Julie's waist line

Julie squeal and hug Kuu while Kuon still in disguise of Ren just stood up and looked surprised, of course they know, since in the very beginning he confessed to them everything what seems to be bothering him, when they reached the car that was waiting for them they saw a lot paparazzi was outside the airport pictures taking pictures and asking questions they just smiled to them and wave. All of them ride the limousine that was waiting to them outside the airport and go straight to the Villa.

When the Hizuri family reached the Villa and went to the office Ren removed his wig and contact lenses it revealed a blond hair and emerald eyes the true identity of Ren.

Lory explain to them that he talked to Kyoko and that she is going home he also explained about the song and looked directly at Kuon, while Kuon is in disguise of Ren he needs to pretend that he just know how to sing but as Kuon he is a great singer and also can create a song very well.

Lory explained that Kyoko will create a song and that she will send it over to them now all he has to do is replace or add some verses on the song when Kyoko finished it. He was static with that idea and he almost hugged Lory for his wonderful idea, after all Lory is the reason why they are in the same company he thanks Lory about the idea

"Now Kuon do not ruin this.'' Lory said with a genuine smile on his face after all aside from their friend he is also one of their fans, he watched every movie that Kuon and Kyoko was the main character as love interest and he can feel that they really love each other.

after the discussion they went straight to their family house secretly so the paparazzi wouldn't know when they reached their home and went to their perspective room to get some rest Kuon seems cannot rest while not hearing the voice of the woman he love so he decided to call her.

 _United States:_

Kyoko was so engrossed writing the new song and finding the right notes when her phone rung, she decided to pick it up without even looking at the screen.

"Mogami Speaking"

"Kyoko, you seem very engrossed with what you're doing that you didn't even check the screen whose calling you." hearing's Ren voice she feels her heart is beating hard.

"Oh hi Ren, I'm sorry it's just that I am creating a new song right now as a request from boss. By the way did you arrive home safely?"Kyoko asked

Kuon smiled about her worrying to his well being

"Yes I arrived home and yes I already ate since I am with Kuu and Julie." he winced using his parents name than using the perspective title as his parents.

"Oh I am glad, you must rest now Ren, it was a long flight after all." she said worried can be heard on her voice.

"I will rest after we talk, how's your song?"

"Oh it's nearly done you can listen to the piece once I sent the song to President."

"I'm excited to hear that Kyoko, oh and Kyoko have a wonderful day."

"I will thank you Ren and goodnight.''

After the call the two of them just look at their phone and said "I love you."

when the morning came Yashiro and Ren in disguise again went to the office of Lory, he informed them that he already have the lyrics and the piece of the song, Yashiro known that Ren is Kuon and he already know his past and that Kyoko was his childhood friend

When they arrived in the office they heard a music being played and was enthralled by how beautiful it was being played. Lory saw them and smile widely he approached the two gentleman and guide them to sit down, he handed them the lyrics Ren read the lyrics and smiled he already knows what is he going to change and will add.

Ren excused his self and went to the other room. While Lory and Yashiro just nod their heads and decided to wait to him until he is finished.

Ren sat beside the piano and played the first verse he started working fast but pour all of his hearts with every words he write. When he finished he just reviewed it and played the piano with him singing along, when his done he went back to Lory and Yahisro, he handed them the final piece and the lyrics.

"Please boss sends it back to Kyoko today I would like to hear her opinion."

Lory nodded and emailed Kyoko the new lyrics and piece then call her. He put it in loudspeaker so they can hear the conversation after three rings Kyoko picked up her phone.

"Hello President?" she answered

"Hi Mogami-san I already sent the new lyrics and piece to your email can you check it now so we can hear your opinion." Lory explained

"That fast? You mean he is there with you?" she asked surprised.

"Hai Mogami-san as a matter of fact he is waiting for your answer and you are in a loudspeaker."

Ren smile and talked to Kyoko in English.

"Hi Mogami-san, yes I finished it today I never changed the composition of your song, I just simply revise some of the verses that will be my part on the song, if you can please check it today and give me your opinion I will greatly appreciate what you think." Kuon said

"Oh sure no problem, but this is not just my song I think the better called it our song." She said in English while checking on her email and look at the newest email in her inbox she opened it and read the lyrics

"Oh so the title would be okay for you maybe you have any opinion?" Kyoko asked

"No the title is perfect as it is." he said.

"Okay ahm by the way can I asked your name please it seems that you know my name but I never asked yours, sorry for my impoliteness." She said

She truly sounds apologetic Kuon looked at Lory and shake his head.

"it's no problem Mogami-san, but I must apologized that I cannot provide you my name due to Presidents request, I think we will know each other once we sing the song together on the party." he said apologetically

"No, worries at all then, so regarding to the song it seems a bit strange to me though, some of the lyrics seems to be about love and that they are not going to leave each other." Kyoko said curiously.

"It is possible to happen, not just with lovers, but also with friends." Kuon explained but the truth is that's what he intended to do when the anniversary ends he will tell her everything.

"oh yeah, you're right about that, so since we are on the phone can we try and give it a try and let's ask for presidents opinion."

They start singing their part and Lory and Yashiro was taken aback by how perfect and synchronize their voices are and it leaves a smile on their face by their beautiful melody, after they tries the song Kuon looked at Lory for an opinion.

Lory stood up and clapped his hands.

"That was perfect; for sure the people who will hear it will love it and will have goose bumps." Lory said he just cannot wait for the anniversary to be held.

Kuon and Kyoko rehearse on that day with music playing on.

After a week they perfected the song even though they are just doing it through phone and base on Yashiro's opinion no need to practice it because it seems perfect already.

Kyoko is now packing her things the anniversary will be the three days from now. kuu, Julie, Yashiro, Lory and Moko-chan will be picking her up at the airport, after making sure that she have everything she needed she left her house putting her sunglasses on and put her summer cap, she is wearing a simple floral dress and a creamy wedge, with her luggage she called a cub since she will not bring her car because no one will drive it back to her house. once she arrive in the airport a lot of people recognize her she just smiled to them and greeted them, she boarded on her first class seat while people on the plane was trying to get her attention she wave at them. Once settled on her seat she looked outside the window and think of Japan.

 _"_ _it's been three yrs. since I decided to left Japan and now I am finally going home, I'm wondering Moko-san said that the daruyama couple is still there will visit them one I have my free time but first come first."_ and with that though she drifted off to sleep she woke up when the plane was landing and found out that she slept way too long and now they already arrived in Tokyo when plane successfully landed she took her luggage and walk swiftly and gracefully people was amazed now that they are looking at her in person the person that they admire and idolize she have this genuine smile and when she found who is she looking at she ran towards Moko and hug her tightly.

"MO-I can't breathe." Kotonami said.

She released her as soon as that word came from her mouth and apologise she then looked at her father and mother and hug them tightly then Lory and Yashiro.

"guys I miss you all so much" her eyes were wondering hoping to find the one person she is yearning but when she found out that he is not here she tried to hide her disappointment and smile to them

"Mogami-san Ren says his apologies if he cannot come he has some photo shoot that needed to attend to but he will come over your house once he's finished." Yashiro said.

"Yashiro-san no need for you to apologise about that I know that he is a very busy person" she smiled to him.

all of them ride the card that was waiting outside and drive her home, when they arrived her house Kotonami, Yashiro and Lory needed to leave because they have some business and interview to attend to while Julie and Kuu decided to stay with her for a short moment they talked about her new movie and the release after a moment they also bid her goodbye and told her to rest.

once she is alone she looked at her house it is huge for her and it seems to be so lonely nothing's really changed she thought, she then decided to unpack her things and while unpacking her things she was thinking how lonely she felt and some tears slip her eyes she maybe famous but in the inside she is very lonely and then someone knock on her door instead of using the doorbell she wiped all of her tears and went to open the door and it reveal non-other than the person she longed to see.

Ren notice her eyes and get worried when he saw how sad and lonely her eyes and how teary it is.

"Kyoko, why are you crying? Are you not happy to be home? "Ren asked worried laced on his voice

Kyoko shook her head,

"No Ren I'm just happy that I am finally home." she tries to smile while looking at the man she's looking at.

"Don't lie to me Kyoko; you know that you're not a very good liar." Kyoko just looked down and motion for him to enter. Once Ren settled she went straight in the kitchen and prepare some tea for the two of them, she gave it to Ren and she seated on his opposite.

"Now Kyoko tell me what is wrong? What is bothering you?" Ren asked.

"I just never thought how lonely my life is until I came home, there's some pieces that missing in my life, how wish I can just put those pieces back but I can't because there's only someone there that can put those pieces back into place." she said sadness is evident in her voice.

While Ren thought otherwise and asked.

"Was it Sho Fuwa?" he said with anger evident on his voice.

Kyoko look up suddenly and was shock about his conclusion she smiled at him.

"NO Ren! This is not about that guy I don't even think of him or that he even exist, why would think about that?" she asked him with curiosity

"Because you just get only so down when it is about him." he concluded but was relieved that Sho no longer affect her.

"No Ren this is not about him." she said reassuringly and grip his hand.

Ren looked at her hand and he grasps it they smiled at each other and talked about a lot of things when the time for Ren to leave her, she already felt okay now.

"Now Kyoko I don't want you to think that you are alone always remember I am always here for you." Ren said looking at her eyes.

"I know Ren and thank you for that."

Ren lean down and kiss her forehead then he left.

Kyoko felt that she is not alone anymore because of Ren's word.

For the days that past Kyoko and Ren spend a lot of time with each other taking photo shoots together and even going home together they also visited the Daruyama couples and invited them to the Anniversary.

"Kyoko, about tomorrow for the party are you ready for the song?" Ren asked about her song on their way home.

"Actually I am. But what I am worried about is the man that I am singing it with, I don't know who he is and Ren it is not just my song it is our song." Kyoko said

"I also cannot accompany you tomorrow Kyoko, I will be late tomorrow but I will be there before you perform your song." Ren said reassuringly

"That is okay Ren, you don't have to explain yourself I do understand how busy you are and you don't have any responsibility to Me." she said forcing the last word to be said.

Ren stiffen on her word and turn to look at her but she was looking outside the car he was about to say something but she got out as soon as she saw that they are nearing her house she just bend over and so she can look at him.

"Bye Ren drive safely okay, and please eat when you arrive home, I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

she turn quickly and walked quickly towards her house without turning back, when she closed the door behind her she leaned on the door the tears that she was holding back when she was saying those words fall like a dam, she cried harder when she accepted the fact that she will never be his responsibility. It broke her heart knowing how it felt not to be loved by the person you love the most, and with those thought she walk towards her parking lot, she know where is she going she need to go to her solace where she can be at peace, then she drive away from her house without letting anybody knows where is she going.

Ren drive on the way home contemplating what happen they are going well before they arrived at daruyama to invite the couple that she treated as her second parents, he just cannot accompany her because he need to prepare his self for their duet. he sighed and park his car, when he arrive home he saw his parents sitting on the sofa with talking to somebody on the phone, his father looks so bothered and his mother looked so worried.

he cleared his throat to get their attention but was shocked when his father looked at him with piercing glare his father said goodbye to the person he is speaking on the phone and approached him, but didn't touched him he wonder what he did wrong for his father to get so mad at him, this is the first time he saw his father act like this towards him.

"Father what is the problem?" he asked confused by his father's action

"Where is my daughter Kuon?" he asked with authority

"I dropped her home, she is at home, I saw her enter the house before I left." he answered

"Then tell me, why is she missing? Lory called and inform us that Kyoko is not at home, Ten went to her house but she is nowhere to be found and her car is also not there." his father said, his voice is getting louder to each word.

His eyes widen and tried to call Kyoko but his father cut him off

"There's no use calling Kyoko her phone is out of coverage we cannot contact her."

He felt that his heart stopped by that news.

"What happen before you dropped her off?"

Ren told them what happen and for the first time his mother snapped

"Why did you even tell her that you cannot accompany her? You can told her that we can go together, did you offer her that she can come with us. You know how hard it is for her to be alone going to this type of event, you well know that she always have someone with her every time she attends an event." her mother said

He put his head to his hand, _"_ _why didn't I think about that."_ he thought.

He left the house and decided to go to Kyoko's house and see if he can find a clue where to find her. When he reached her house he gets the key under the doormat and enters her home, where he always felt the calmness. he breathe deeply and he can smell her scent all over her house, he decide to go to her room and found that there were pictures on her night stand he looked at the pictures where his parents were hugging her, they also have a picture together taken on their last movie as lovers, there were also the pictures of her friends at LME, Maria, Lory, Kotonami, Yashiro, and the other director. until one picture caught his attention he pick it up and looked at the picture there were children looking at her with admiration, the other were hugging her and smiling while she carries a new born baby on her arm, she were looking at the new born baby with such happiness, he looked at the name of the picture but there's no clue where was this photo taken, he put back the frame on the night stand and search for an album, he found it in her walking closet he knew that he is invading her privacy but he dot care anymore he need to find a clue that will lead him to her, he found an odd album with the name on it "Heaven House".

he opened it and he saw all of the pictures of Kyoko and those children with her he kept on turning the page and there's different pictures until he found where is the house located according to the address that was written on the last page, upon leaving her bedroom with the album in his hand he saw his father standing in the living room.

"Did you find something?" his father asked.

He approached his dad and gave him the album. Kuu scanned the album and was surprised on what he saw the love that they felt for Kyoko only grows more each time he scan the album, his daughter who felt abandonment still have a very big heart with those unfortunate children who experience the same thing she experienced, when he finished looking at the album, Kuu and Ren looked at each other and knows what they need to do. Kuu went to Ren's car and together they went to Kyoko's charity they will never let her experience those loneliness again.

Kyoko was playing with the children and they are singing together.

"Nee-san, will you stay with a little longer today?"

"Yes Madara I will stay a little longer today." Kyoko said smiling

"You know what Kyoko you really surprised us when you just arrived suddenly without informing us." the care taker of the charity said.

"Sorry it is so sudden, I apologized if I inconvenience you." she said apologizing to the older woman.

when Chidori pull her clothes she looked down at him and want to be carried, she took him in her arm and Chidori wrap her tiny arms to her Neck, she knows what he wants they walked outside of the house and went to the swing she sit there not letting go of Chidori, and start swinging while she hum him a song, Chidori buried his face to her neck and they stay like that oblivious of their surrounding, until Chidori asked her again the same question every time she visit them

"Ne, nee-san?"

"Hmm."

"Can you stay now with us forever?"

Before she can answer him a man behind her answer the question

"I'm afraid she cannot stay here forever young man."

Kuu and Ren arrived on their destination and was amazed with the place the house is not that big but it seems that they concentrated to the playground. They saw Kyoko sitting on a swing holding a child and humming, they were behind her so she cannot see them, until they heard the child question to her.

But then before she can answer Kuu answered it for her,

"I'm afraid she cannot stay here forever young man." Kuu said and saw Kyoko's shoulder get tense he patted Kyoko's head and saw her relax.

"But we will promise that she will often visit you okay?"Kuu said to the child

the child just smile at him and he starts to wriggle out of Kyoko's arms she let him go, and when Chidori ran inside the house, Kyoko stood up and face her father but also see that he is not alone, she saw Ren with him and look at her father with questioning look.

"you know young lady you nearly give your father and your mother a heart attack when we find out that you were missing without even telling us where you are, we tried to contact you but we cannot reach you and luckily Ren arrived home to inform us that he will be late with the event tomorrow, and asked us to accompany you so you shouldn't have to go alone." Kuu explained without even breathing.

"Ahm how did you find me father?" she asked and look at Ren who was looking directly at her with such tenderness, relief, admiration and happiness

"well we told Ren what happen and he get so worried even blame his self for not staying a little bit longer, when he find out that you were missing he drive back to your house and search for a clue where we can found you and Vola here we are." Kuu said exaggeratedly that made Ren wince with the made up story.

"Sorry about that, it's just that it's been a long time since the last time I visited them." she said

"It's okay Kyoko at least we find you and that you are safe." Ren said with genuine smile.

"By the way Kyoko, why didn't you tell us that you own a charity, so that we can help you?" Kuu asked

"Well I don't want to inconvenience you father."

"How will this be going to be inconvenience? Kyoko, when it is about helping the other people there will be no inconvenience." Kuu said smiling at her daughter

The care taker of the house greeted them and said that the food is ready which Kyoko cooked, Kuu was static about the food and went inside the house and follow the caretaker.

Ren and Kyoko just stare at each other and were fidgeting due to the way Ren looked at her.

"Let's go inside Ren." she said

Ren nodded and holds Kyoko's hands while they are walking Kyoko blushed with the action then remember something.

"Ne, Ren how did you find this place did you see the pictures?"

Ren nodded and looking at her the calmness that he felt when he saw her overwhelmed her and also finding her with that child on her arms swelled his chest she will be a perfect mother.

"Then you went in my walk in closet?" he nodded again and she blushed deeper.

they spent the whole day at Heaven House and went home late that night Kuu did not allowed Kyoko to drive so she ride with Ren's car and Kuu's drive her car, she fell asleep because of tiredness but there's a smile on her face when they reached her house Kuu parked her car while Ren carried her in her bedroom, he lay her on her bed, he removed her shoes and pull the blanket to cover her, he sit beside her and caress her face.

"I love you so much Kyoko, I never knew that I will love you so much more after what I witness today I felt so unworthy of you, but will never let you go." he whispered to her and lean down until their lips touched and gave her a peck.

Then they left tomorrow everything will change.

 _The day of the Party_

"Is everything already set?" Lory asked with so much eagerness

"Yes sir everything is set." the staff said

Lory nod his head today is the day that everyone is waiting for.

Kyoko woke up that day and think how did she get there until she remember everything she smiled and heard her phone ringing she saw that it is her mother calling her.

"Yes mother?" she answered

"Hello my beloved I am with ten and we will spend the day there and we will prepare there also." Julie said not taking a no for an answer.

"Okay I'll prepare my clothes then."

"oh no dear, we already have a gown for you I and Ten chose this and we know that you will look a goddess with this gown, we just want the best for you!" Julie said

"Okay Mother thanks and please tells ten thank you."

Once they Julie and ten arrived at her house they relaxed the whole day and got a house massage and everything.

Kuon on the other side is a wreck he is so nervous for the later event if it's not for his father saying that if he don't do this then someone might do it for him and stole her completely out of her life. After hearing those words he found his strength Kuon is back and no one will stop him from getting the woman he love so much.

When the time of the event came the father and son already went to the hotel all of them have a reservation there, but her mother decided to stay at Kyoko's house because of the homey ambience.

Julie and ten are done fixing their self and that they decided to take action with Kyoko they want the one to make her perfect well not that she's already perfect, but they want her to be more alluring and stunning, they just put a light or just nude make-up, they did her hair they curl her long black hair and did a low curly bun then they helped her get dress, her gown freely flowing to the floor and hug her curves, there is a slit that reach her mid thigh on the left side showing her creamy smooth skin, it just shows a little bit of her cleavage and at the back it just shows a little bit of skin it also suits her color since the color of her gown is cream and there's also some designs, when she is done she looked at herself on the mirror and smile then put her black high heels and her black purse, then ride the limousine that is already waiting outside.

while in the hotel, it is already buzzing with so many people in the industry of media and showbiz, people taking pictures everywhere while Kuu and Kuon are waiting in the hidden place where Lory told them, it is a mirror window, where they can see what is happening outside while people on the other side will just see it as an ordinary mirror, Kuon is disguised again as Ren he will reveal his true self on their performance and he just can't wait, they are looking at the main entrance waiting for the arrival of their love one's, then they noticed that there's so many flashed happening on the main entrance people looked at the main entrance when the most beautiful woman appear before their eyes the even didn't noticed that the people stopped with their previous activity and just stared to the newly arrival the paparazzi were taking picture everywhere and they just smile their sweetest smile that made people swoon, Kuon heart was beating so hard looking at the goddess before him while Kuu looked at the two of them with admiration and love to the woman before them, then Kuu noticed how men looked at her Daughter and saw his son get enthralled but then also noticed the men looking staring at Kyoko.

"I better approach them son." he said to cut the tension

Kuon just nodded, Kuu walked out discretely to go towards his daughter and wife. When he reached them he kissed Kyoko on the cheek while he gave his wife a peck on the lips, Julie was wearing a light yellow gown with touch of gold sequins that matched her shoes and purse.

They greeted by their friends and catch up with each other.

Until Lory get all of their attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to this 20th anniversary celebrations of LME,"Lory pause for a moment and continue with his speech

'' before I begin I want to say thank you all for joining me and my families to celebrate this special day of our company, Exactly 20 years ago, on a stormy January morning, I signed the papers that made it official: I had founded a company. A company that, in many ways, was just an extension of my childhood passion for media and showbiz, Many people predicted I would not last a year in this world, Fortunately, these people were wrong. But it was not me who proved them wrong; not me alone, anyway. Almost everyone in the audience today came to work with this company at some point over the last 20 years, and has stayed faithfully by my side ever since. Together, we have made media industry a success. Together, we have made sure that we can gather here today and celebrate our second milestone anniversary. 20 years is both a long time and a very short time, so please let's make it last as long as we can, thank you for the bottoms of my heart thank you."

The staff, actors, actresses and those people who worked at LME gave Lory a standing ovation and a round of applause, while Kyoko get teary with that wonderful speech.

Lory looked at her and bow to her then continue.

"As you can see there are people are still here even with their successful career they always come back to Me." he said jokingly towards Kuu's table and people laugh.

"And for that I have a two artist that is very successful in their career but still kept their feet on the ground. I know you are excited with her I am too so I will not let you guys wait and suffer further long," he smiled with that and looked at Kyoko "I give you Kyoko Mogami who made a song for this event only."

Lory guides her on the stage then hug the person that he treated as father.

"Thank you for that president" Lory left the stage

"as you can see I was one no let me correct that I am also one who is very lucky to be a part of LME president can me that time my love me number one member," she paused there and looked at them "but I am never ashamed to say that i was once a member of love me. before then I despised Love because of my past but the LME teaches me that love is such a wonderful feeling it may broke my heart and it can be unrequited but i don't care as long as I can say that "hey I know love" and I'm ready for it." she smiled genuinely and sadly

"This song that we prepare" she heard the other whisper and continue,

"Yes you heard me right we, not just I, I cannot get all of the credit for all of this wonderful song, and seriously I don't if he is here to sing this song with Me." she looked over the crowd

"This song is for all of the LME people, please enjoy it."

Kuon just watch whole speech and caught his breath with her speech she is ready to love but can she forgive me for hiding the truth to her. he took a deep breath and prepare his self he took the microphone on the table when she saw her sat behind the piano then went out since it is dark nobody can see him he sit down at one of the available table and waited for his turn so he can walk up there and reveal himself.

She sat behind the piano and started to play.

(At the Beginning by Donna lewis and Richrad Marx)

Kyoko just close her eyes when she starts to sing she knows in her heart he will do his part

 ** _Kyoko:_** ** _We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_**

Kyoko open her eyes and looked towards the man that now is now singing and was shocked to see who it was but she needs to continue playing.

Ren stood up when it was his part the people were looking at him with their mouth open while he is removing his wig he didn't need to use his contact lenses. While he is singing he is looking directly at Kyoko who were staring at him but still playing "she is really a professional" he walks toward the stage to join her.

 ** _Ren: No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
when I lost hope_**

Kyoko is staring she knew but Ren, then she listens to his part of a song _"_ _is this how he conveys it to me, his feelings, after all he composed his part."_

 ** _Both: You were there to remind me  
this is the start _**

Kuon pull Kyoko away from the Piano since there's already a pianist who sat behind the piano for his instruction, he is looking directly to her eyes and pour all of his feeling to his song.

 ** _Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

Kuon grabs Kyoko's waist and pull her close to his body he just want to hold her.

 ** _Kyoko: We were strangers on a crazy adventure_**

Corn her fairy prince who never left her side when she was a little girl and always comfort her

 ** _Ren: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_**

Kuon took Kyokos Microphone and they share to one microphone. Kyoko wrap her arms to Kuons neck and Kuon lean his forehead towards her forehead.

 ** _Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
at the beginning with you_**

the audience was so shocked to find out that Ren Tsuruga is Kuon Hizuri and even though they are shock they cannot help but admire the two singing on the platform, and knows that they look perfect to each other, the paparazzi was very happy to this event not that they find out that Ren Is Kuon the lost son it seems that the two artist are in love with each other.

 ** _Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through_**

 ** _In the end I want to be standing  
at the beginning with you_**

 ** _Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart_**

Their friends were happy with the two of them it's been so long and finally they come to term to accept their feeling to each other.

 ** _Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

Lory was happy that Kyoko accepted the fact that Ren is just a stage name Maria is sniffing beside him because she is very touched with the performance of this two and accepted the fact that this two is destined to be together.

 ** _Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep goin  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin_**

Kuon is hugging his wife because of happiness to the most important people in their life his son and his daughter will now become legally Hizuri according to his son that if kyoko accept it.

 ** _Kyoko: starting out on the Journey_**

 ** _both:_** ** _And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_**

After the song Kuon pull Kyoko into a very tight hug and he is happy that Kyoko accepted him as who he is.

"I love you so much Kyoko even since we were just kids, I never forget you, you never left my memory. It was unexpected that I found you again and I thought that time that I am not going to let you go ever again." Kuon said forgetting that he still has the microphone in his hand.

"Ren, Kuon, my Corn t is really you I thought I will never see you again after we met in Guam; I never realized I am with my savior this whole time." Kyoko said emotionally

"No, my love you saved me, I am not your savior, it was you who saved me and always saved me in my darkest hours." Kuon said.

Kyoko remove herself from his embrace to truly look while at him while Kuon never let go of her, they forgot that what is happening is being broadcast; all of the viewers is waiting what would be the next step because they really like the pair, Kyoko caress his face making sure that this is real.

"I love you Ren, Kuon, my Corn, and my Fairy Prince." Kyoko said.

Kuon looked at the daruyama couple for silent permission and when they nod their head, he looked at Lory.

"Just don't hurt her." Lory said since Kyoko is also like a daughter to him

"never." he said

Then finally he looked at his father, his father looked so serious and means business.

"Don't hurt her or I will hunt you down even though you are my son." the other thought it was a joke but when they looked at Kuu they see that he is deadly serious.

Then Kuon looked at her in the eye and bend on his one knee and pulled out some velvet box in his tuxedo, when he opened it she saw a very beautiful diamond engagement ring

"Marry me my love and I will never let you feel the loneliness anymore."Kuon said and is now very nervous.

Kyoko looked around her and saw all of the audience nodding to her and screaming yes, she looked at her friends and they were smiling to her while he looked at his mother, she smiled to her and nod her head.

"Yes, Kuon I will marry you." Kuon leap on her feet he hugged Kyoko and twirl her around and put the ring in her left ring finger.

After 6 months they got married, Kuon explained to her everything why he hides on the name of Ren Tsuruga he explain his past doings and how his best friend Rick died because of him.

Kyoko told him not to dwell in the bad memories in the past but be grateful of what Rick did to him, because it means Rick wants him to live and not to waste his life, he shouldn't waste his life so Rick can smile on him where ever he maybe.

The Heaven house is now a well known charity and so many donations and people visiting the children so they will feel that they are wanted and not been abandoned.

End


End file.
